Glimpse of the Future
by blackkitty479
Summary: Just a little something I had to write after the season finale... Spoilers for that one obviously so don't read if you didn't see it yet. How Sanctuary looks like after Nikola moves in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I will have to admit, this night's episode was a giant piece of Teslen awesomeness. The only problem I had with it is that they cut the scene with Nikola in Helen's office. So like the cute fangirl that I am, I decided to fix that ;). Hope you like it :P**_

Helen was sitting at her desk when Nikola walked in her office. She was busy putting her files in order but immediately stop when she saw him. They hadn't talked for a week now, since that little moment they had shared before the old Sanctuary blew up, and Helen was ready to admit that she had missed him.

"I really like the way you redecorated you know." Nikola said smirking. "But this…" he took the bottle of brandy that was on her desk and poured himself a glass- "… is way below my standards."

"Well sorry, I couldn't exactly find the time to supply my wine cellar. It has been a busy week."

"Yeah. Who knew that being officially dead means you have to do that much work?" Nikola asked and she couldn't help a small smile.

"You could have told me you know. You died before." She pouted.

"And spoil all the fun? Besides, I didn't exactly have an organization to run." Nikola said, sprawling on the couch. He took a sip of the liquid in his glass but immediately made a disgusted face.

"Really, Helen, we have to supply that wine cellar. I can't live on brandy too much. I'm not Johnny you know."

"Oh I know that. In so many ways."

"Took you a while to notice that."

"Anyway, what matters now is that we won. The Sanctuary is free once again, Henry already settled in his new lab, I hope William will come back soon enough…"

"Yes, Helen Magnus wins once again. And this time she discovers she won soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you won my heart more than a hundred years ago. It's not like you cared until last week."

"Ah. That was your real problem. Well, I guess we both know why you're here then. Spill it out, Niko."

"I should have known you'll do something like this. Try to deny it, give me this cold tone… Why are you smiling, Helen?" Nikola's words froze in his mouth for a second. "Did you just call me _Niko_?"

A smile appeared on Helen's lips, but it wasn't the kind of smile Nikola was used to. No, it wasn't the regular cute and maybe caring smile he knew. This was a lot more than that. It was a loving smile, with a pretty big hint of _I am so going to jump your bones in the next half an hour. _Or maybe he was hoping too much…

"And if I did?" Helen was now plainly teasing him, sitting right there, her legs crossed, with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well… that changes everything." Nikola smiled, as he moved closer to Helen's desk. He leaned over her desk, so that now their looks were locked on each other. He didn't want to miss any of her expressions;he wanted to see the truth in her eyes before hearing it from those incredibly delicious lips he had tasted one week ago.

"Was there something you wanted to ask, Nikola?" Helen asked, amused. Maybe teasing Nikola wasn't exactly what she was supposed to do at the time, but truth is, she was nervous. In a way, she was a lot more nervous than when she had destroyed her old Sanctuary. She had known that this talk will come the moment she had touched his lips, and not even a century could prepare her enough for her to be able to continue hiding her feelings. No, she was out of the hiding business for good. Problem is, she didn't know exactly where she was now. But every cell in her body wanted to find out the truth, in the most physical way possible.

"Last week, before you sent me away, before you decided to confront Caleb alone, not letting me to help you, like you always do…" Nikola started.

"I wanted to protect you." Helen defended herself. "I didn't have more than one suit."

"I am a vampire, Helen. I don't die that easily."

"I wasn't willing to take the chance." She said, earning herself a desperate eye roll from her favorite vampire.

"Anyway, last week, before I left…"

"Yeeees?" Helen asked, licking her lips.

"Well you know what you did."

"I do." _I dream about it every night_. She thought, but decided Nikola didn't have to know that. Yet.

"What was that all about?" Nikola asked, holding his breath and Helen couldn't help smiling. This was the Nikola she loved the most. Not the arrogant one, but the sweet and unsure one. Just like when he had asked whom she would have chosen between him and Will. So unsure, so fearing and yet so sexy.

"Why do you really need to ask about something that you know for years now? You knew it way before I wanted to admit it."

"No, Helen. I hoped it, I desperately dreamed about it. But I never knew it." Nikola sighed. "You weren't too much help you know."

"British, remember?" Helen smirked.

"Like you ever let me forget that." Nikola grinned. "Anyway, I still want to hear it. What was the kiss all about?"

"Well…" Helen said, her hands cupping Nikola's face. "I thought I could give you… a glimpse of the future." Her fingers were now lightly caressing his neck, a little over his pulse point, as he couldn't help his breath stopping for a second.

"A glimpse of the future, eh? Well from what I know, a _glimpse _means only something incomplete, a small bit of something that is bound to be a lot bigger, so my guess is that…"

"My guess, Nikola, is that this is hardly the time for semantics." Helen said just before crushing her lips to his. This time he wasn't so surprised and he was able to respond with an equal amount of passion, as his tongue found its way inside Helen's mouth. It was then when she completely lost control. She loved him and she wanted him so much, but at that moment all her brain could register was the hunger. She was hungry to feel his taste, to feel those insanely soft lips against hers one more time, to win in the deadly duel that was happening between their tongues, but what was more important, she wanted to taste his blood. But he was way ahead of her at this one. She almost didn't feel any pain when his teeth pierced her lower lip but fully enjoyed how his mouth devoured hers afterwards, sipping every drop of her blood. But it wasn't fair this way. She thrusted her teeth into his lip too, enjoying the delicious metallic taste of his blood for a second before his wound healed. The single downside of kissing a vampire probably- she thought. But she was more than willing to overlook this tiny problem, especially when he finally decided to let her desk go and to let those naughty fingers explore her neck as she couldn't help moaning.

"Bloody hell." She said with a hasty voice as he panted hard against her neck.

"Much better when we don't have to save the world afterwards huh?" Nikola chuckled.

"I don't know. I kinda miss the thrill." Helen pouted jokingly.

"Well if it's thrill you want… I can give you that. And so much more." Nikola smirked as he pushed all her records on the floor clearing her desk.

"Nikola do you have any idea how much time I spent arranging those?" Helen shouted angrily but Nikola only threw her a devilish grin.

"The real question, Helen, is _do you have any idea how much time I am going to spend asking your forgiveness for this?"_ He asked as he took her in his arms and laid her on the now empty desk, him standing on top of her. With a cheeky grin, he started licking her neck, letting his teeth touch her skin from time to time.

"Do you really think this is my idea of thrill, Nikola? Having a vampire toying with my neck?" she asked panting.

"Are you complaining my dear? I was under the impression you liked it."

"Oh I do." She moaned as her hands passed through his hair, making it even more ruffled than it already was.

"Nikola?" she asked while he was kissing her neck hungrily.

"Yes?"

"Is that your knee down there?"

"Not so much." Nikola grinned.

"Dear God." Helen replied, whistling admiratively.

"Well, you know how this works. Preeminent race of the planet and all." Nikola said, puckering his lips.

"Oh, I remember, Nikola. Vampire. You won't ever let me forget this will you?"

"Not after this night, _ma Cherie._" He whispered in her ear as she couldn't help a guttery grin. This future clearly had its benefits, especially if Nikola was involved...


	2. Chapter 2

**_To tell you the truth, I didn't plan to write a sequel to this one, but since it got so many reviews (thank you for that btw :) ) I decided I should write two more chapters :P. Now this one won't be so directly Teslen as the old one but I hope you'll like it :). _**_**This is set just after the end scene in SFN 2 and almost one week after the previous chapter.**_

"Magnus this is just great." Will said, fascinated by the new Sanctuary. Granted, the old one had a very special place in his heart, but this was something else. Helen was inspired enough to keep some of the old things, like the Victorian furniture, but everything was much more technologically evolved than , there was something strange about Magnus, something Will couldn't exactly figure out what it was, but she didn't seem like herself. She looked tired, but still, very happy. As a matter of fact, she seemed a lot more happy than he had seen her in a very long while.

"Magnus what's the matter with you?" he asked, a bit worried. "I've never seen you this tired since Ashley died. But this time, it's different. If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you fell in love with someone."

"Nonsense, Will. I just... skipped sleep a few nights. I just found this new project I'm working on and well it's fascinating. I couldn't resist spending my nights working on it."

"OK, so what is this project about? Can I help with it?"

"No, I got it covered, thank you. It's about vampires. Only... a different approach."

"How different? Wait a minute. Is Tesla involved? The guy is nothing but trouble."

"Dude it's so good to have you back!" Henry called, saving Helen from answering. "Did Doc show you my lab? It's so cool. Has all this new stuff, none of the First World War crap I was forced to work with before. Nick says he loves it too, well that is when he gets into the laboratory, but oh well that's a story for another day. Care to take a tour?" Henry said these words almost without breathing and Will couldn't help a laugh. Good old Henry. At least he didn't change that much.

"I'd love to see it, man." Will said and joined Henry to the laboratory.

"Space is the only problem, since I now have to share my lab with Nick, but hey, it pays off. I hate to say it, but he is brilliant. He's been a lot of help lately."

"So Tesla is working at the Sanctuary now? I wonder how much Magnus is paying him. It figures she couldn't afford giving me a raise, I bet she pays him a lot, the guy has extremely expensive tastes."

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"What?"

"Well you must have seen that she looks tired. She's not getting too much sleep lately. I wasn't getting too much either, good thing she realized she needs a phonically isolated bedroom."

"A what? She told me she is studying vampires, something about a new approach."

"Oh she's found a new approach alright. Sure I don't know how knowing that vampires have almost no refractory period helps the Sanctuary but hey, we both know she needed someone and Nick... he's not that bad if you get to know him."

"Are you telling me they got together?"

"I am telling you they're spending the whole night having sex. Very loudly, but as I said, they phonically isolated their bedroom so we're fine now."

"Damn. I don't know if I will be able to get used to it too soon." Will said. "You know me and Tesla... we don't get along so well."

"Trust me, I know, but as I said, the Doc was right. He's an acquired taste."

"Yeah, only I didn't expect she'd acquire him that much."

"Well, Junior, let's just say I knew how to get in her good books. It's all about experience, mostly. But of course, you're just a child, you couldn't understand that."

"It's good to see you too, Tesla." Will spat out. "For your information, I have enough experience, thank you."

"Right. Because convincing an FBI agent that is...what? 28 years old? ...is completely the same thing with convincing the Ice Queen herself, aka Helen Magnus."

"Does she know you're calling her like that?"

"Called. Past tense. I have other nicknames for her now. Although I have to admit she's a lot more creative than I am when it comes to this."

"Great. At least I get my revenge on the huggybear thing. What does she call you, Tesla?"

"Sorry, Zimmy, you don't get any revenge. Huggybear is kinda stupid, but stud rocket... well you gotta admit, it has a certain ring to it."

"He's just made that up. Please tell me he just made that up. I can't see Magnus calling anyone..."

"Only partly, Will. To be honest, that's the idea, but it's a lot less censored than this one." Helen said, entering the laboratory. "Niko, I thought I told you not to tell the children details about us." She said as she walked to him and slapped him over his behind. "You'll pay for this tonight."

"That sounds interesting." Nikola whispered. "You promised me cuffs last time." His tone was lower than usual and so sexy Helen's knees almost melted. Damn. He could do things with his voice, things that other men hadn't achieved in a million years using a lot more than their voices, and she still hadn't got used to it.

"I think I still have some titanium webbing straps. I think they're gonna hold."

"Titanium? That's not fair."

"Actually, Nikola, you being a vampire is not fair. You're... exhausting to say the least."

"I am, aren't I?" He licked her neck up, while his hands were drawing little circles on her waist, causing her to breathe carried out the process until her knees got weak and she let herself fall into his arms, as he bit gently on her pulse point, his eyes filled with hunger and lust. Dangerous. A little too dangerous, but she was so willing to take the chance.

"Ah, for God's sake, get a room you two!" Will shouted, loud enough to cover Helen's panting. "Is it this bad every time?" He asked Henry, praying for a negative answer.

"What, this? Oh no, this is tame." Henry laughed. "You know, we have a pool, a lot bigger than the old one, but I'd advise you to keep away from it, or at least knock. Although the knocking part didn't help me last time, but hey, you can try."

"Relax, we're locking ourselves in now. We've learnt our lesson, Mr. animal print." Nikola grunted under his teeth. "You were such a turnoff."

"Erica liked them, for your information, Nikki."

"I am not Erica, for your information, wolf boy."

"Nikola! Play nicely." Helen warned him, but only earned herself a lusty smile. "Why? You like me being naughty. And rough."

"Like it can be other way with you."

"It can and you know it."

"Yeah when you're using your fin-anyway enough talking. I have to go now, something came up and I came here to ask your help."

"My help only or the children's too?"

"Oh I think you're more than fit for the job."

"Your place or mine?"

"You don't have a place, Nikola. I told you, I didn't see any point in preparing you a bedroom."

"Oh but I do have a place, Helen. Henry weren't you going to show Will the rest of the house?"

"I was?" Henry asked but he figured it out when he saw Nikola's look. "Right, I was. OK, this way, Will. And we'd better take our sweet time with the tour if we want to have somewhere to work afterwards."

"Subtle, Nikola, extremely subtle." Helen laughed when they were left alone.

"Thank you my love. Shall we begin?" Nikola asked with a smirk.

"You did not steal that line from me." Helen replied on a warning tone. "Tell me you didn't or..."She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because he crushed his lips to hers and proceeded devouring her mouth while his tongue was desperately tring to gain entrance. The kiss that followed almost let her breathless, and the touch of his hot lips on her neck afterwards was enough to make her insides tighten.

"Just... don't break anything this time, alright? I am paying enough for the equipment."she managed to say, panting hard against his neck.

"Will try." Nikola replied automatically as he couldn't help a smirk. After all, why promise he wouldn't break anything when those test tubes could have been used in so many ways... And he was going to calm her down anyway. Well, at least he was going to stop her being angry on him. His dictionary didn't quite have words like _calm_, _subtle_ or _quietly_...


	3. Chapter 3

**_You know that type of story that you swear it's going to be a oneshot and for some reason it just gets more and more chapters? Well, I guess this is the case with this one :P. Blame it on the withdrawal if you wish, but this is going to have at least two more chapters:P. Also, some suggested I should make a M rated sequel to this one so yeah, you'll have what you asked for. [And a lot more than that to be honest. No, really, it is going to be pretty S and M-ish so if you don't like these kind of things... you'd better leave it xD I am not responsible for any side effects :)._**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again, Helen, why did we actually trust Bruno with this information?" Nikola asked angrily. Helen had just dragged him and the kids for over three hours through a bloody rain forest, to find some sort of rare bird or something like that. Not only they were now soaking wet and covered in dust, but they hadn't found anything. Great. Just great.<p>

"He sworn he wasn't lying, Nikola. Maybe he just got something wrong."

"Yeah like his head. Come on, Helen, we both know he's nothing more than an useless ball of feathers. That keeps hitting on you by the way."

"Oh, that was your problem." Helen laughed. "Tell me you're not jealous Nikola. He's just teasing me."

"_I_ was just teasing you a month ago."

"Yes but you have means to convince me that he clearly lacks."

"You do have a point here." Nikola laughed. It was only then when he realized that maybe this mission hand't been such a bust anyway. After all, they were there, all wet, with their clothes stuck to their bodies enough to give him a very interesting view of Helen... if only the kids weren't there.

"Helen wait." he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked on a low seductive tone and Helen cursed him mentally. They had been together for almost a month now and she still hadn't got any better at resisting him. Sure, she had been very good at it, but the moment she had him for the first time, all her defenses fell like a house of cards.

"What the hell have you done to me Nikola?" she asked sighing as she glued her body to him a little more, allowing him to caress her neck with those insanely skilled fingers she knew so well.

"You mean besides giving you 96"- he started asking but she slapped him over his mouth. "Not in front of the children, Nikola." she warned him but he only laughed. "Yes, I am keeping count." Nikola grinned mischievously when she threw him a surprised look. "And there will be so much more." he whispered on a tone that was so tempting that she felt her knees melt.

"Will, Kate, do you mind if you two go home alone? I think me and Nikola are going to stay here for a little more. There may be some more to research."

"Come on, Magnus, we've been here for three hours, and nothing!" Will said angrily. "I doubt there is anything more to research."

"Yeah that's exactly why were going to stay here alone. No need to keep you two busy anymore." Nikola said, causing Will to throw him a surprised look. Since when was Nikola so friendly?

"Come on, Will, let's go." Kate said, grinning like hell.

"But- leave them alone?"

"They can handle themselves, Will. Besides, Henry's probably waiting. Come on."

"Thanks Kate." Helen whispered as the two left.

"No problem, Doc. Just... next time you two are in the mood for some _research_...keep him out of jeans, alright? They don't seem too comfortable." Kate laughed. "And don't give me that look, Magnus, I didn't look on purpose but you know, it is kinda obvious."

"Thanks, Kate." Helen muttered. "We'll keep that in mind. Now..."

"I got it, I got it, disappear until you get us fired. Have fun you two and try to keep your clothes in one piece this time, OK?"

"Children these days." Nikola rolled his eyes when he and Helen were finally alone in the forest.

"Yes well you know you kinda turned me into a bloody nymphomaniac." Helen tried to fake an angry tone.

"I call it making up for over a century of nothing. But hey I have my ways, you have to give me that."

"Oh I'll give you so much more than that." Helen threatened as she walked closer to him, pressing herself to him as she encircled his neck with her arms. With a smirk he pulled her hair and thrusted his teeth into her neck, sucking violently on her wounds, while she zqueezed him hard through his jeans, causing him to groan against her pulse point.

"A little impatient are we?" Nikola smirked at her while she was struggling to free him from those jeans that already had problems containing his hardness.

Helen didn't answer, but threw him a lustful look as she let go of his pants for a second, while her teeth bit him on his lips and her tongue cleaned his mouth of the blood that was still there. The mixed taste of their blood drew her crazy and the only thing she was feeling at that moment was the hunger. This was what she loved and hated the most at the same time with Nikola. He had the power to make her lose control completely, to turn her into a beast that was only driven by instincts. It hadn't been like this all the time, but since she had found out what he was like between the sheets, it all had changed. She loved him, there was no doubt in that, but there were also many moments in which she only wanted to eat him alive, to devour him or be devoured by him. This was one of those moments and she wasn't going to lose the battle this time. This time, he was her main course, not the other way around. This was all that was in her mind when she practically ripped his shirt off and pushed him on the ground, with her on top, as she bit his neck over and over again, enjoying each cry of his pain while her knee found his hardness and massaged it roughly, enjoying his veins pulsating on her thigh.

"Damn, Helen." Nikola groaned as she rocked back and forth against him, making him hate the fact she was so over dressed. It was too much for him to bare and in a second he caught her and rolled on the wet soil with her, trying desperately to get on top, but it wasn't an easy battle. However, he finally managed to do it, and in the next second his claws tore her blouse to pieces, revealing the lace of her bra. Nikola licked his lips at the view and he rubbed roughly against her thighs, smirking at the sight of her nipples hardening at his touch. He licked his way to her breasts, biting his way through her bra, until her breasts were fully exposed to his greedy lips.

The pleasure was already too much for her to endure so she had no choice than to moan his name as he got her out of her pants and started to massageher through her panties, enjoying the way thy slid across her already wet center.

"You're soaking wet, Helen." he laughed as he went down on her body, tracing her panties with the tip of his tongue. "Fuck you." she cried in despair as her panties were also discarded and his tongue penetrated her violently, toying with her center while his hands were working on her breasts. She could barely move because of the pleasure that hit her in waves of pain in her stomach and way lower than that, but she had to be in charge. She just had to. So she thrusted her fingers in his fair, pulling him violently out of her, as she kicked him in his chest, causing him to back off a little. Than. she grabbed him and rolled over with him, and then she climbed atop of him, stepping on his hardness that was now more than visible through his jeans. "I am in charge here, Nikola." she panted but he only laughed, as he wiped his mouth of her juice.

"Now I'm scared." he said but before he knew it he was stripped down to his boxers and Helen was atop of him, sinking him into the mud, as she enjoyed the delicious view of those boxers that were almost useless at that moment. Or so she thought as she got rid of them and bit him on his erection, causing him to yell of pain. He thrusted his claws into her back, leaving bloody marks on her spine as he did his best not to come inside her mouth. Sure, it hurt like hell, but his brain only registered the pleasure. He was full and hard as a rock and when she rolled his balls inside her mouth, passing them over her teeth, he couldn't contain himself. His juice hit her mouth like a hot wave, but she didn't like it too much. She let go of him immediately, and slapped him over his face. "Not until I say so." she warned him and he groaned of pain. She grabbed her fingers and cleaned the blood off them, licking them so suggestively he could only wonder how the hell was he able to keep himself from exploding. "Helen please." he begged, barely breathing, but she only smirked. 'you'll gonna have to fight for it." she challenged him.

"Be careful what you wish for." Nikola said as he rolled one more time with her, and finally thrusted inside her with such a force that she was pinned to the wet ground. Every muscle of hers was hardened and he could clearly feel this as he advanced inside her, tormentingly slowly, and it was now her turn to keep herself from exploding. He was full of sweat and dirt and she couldn't help thinking how bloody sexy that was, as he rocked more with her, shaking her as if she was trapped in an earthquake. He took her on the very edge and left her there, stopping any movement for a while, but she slapped him hardly over his firm behind, pushing him more inside her, until she started to wonder if she could fully fit him. And apparently she was going to get an answer to that question, because he was riding her like crazy, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her senses were almost numb when his liquid finally hit her, burning her from the inside, but it woke her senses back to life, enough to feel her own orgasm hitting her with a force that left her breathless.

"God look at us." Nikola laughed, barely breathing.

"If you mean the fact that we're dirty, I'm not finished yet. But I'll need your claws." Helen smiled and he threw her a suspicious look. However, he let his claws grow and offered his hand to her. She grinned devilishly and before he could protest she twisted his palm and thrusted his claws into his own neck, cutting his flesh and revealing the blood vessels from fully enjoyed the terror in his eyes as drops of blood began dripping from his neck inside her mouth and she drank them hungrily. There was something exquisite about this taste, about the taste of Nikola's blood mixed with sweat and mud. It was a flavour that oozed sex from every drop, a flavour that was so masculine it made her insides tighten.

"We'll so need a shower after this." Nikola grinned as he finally got his claws out of his own wound and allowed her to clean his fingers as it healed before her eyes, causing her to mutter.

'You know, it's not fair, my back still hurts." she pouted.

"Come on, Helen, I doubt there is a single muscle in our bodies that doesn't hurt at the moment." Nikola grinned. "But hey don't tell me you didn't like it."

She smiled dreamily as her eyes feasted some more with his view. He was full of dirt, sweat and blood, his and her own as well, and still was sexier than any other time. And in Nikola's case, that meant a lot. "We'll have to be quiet anyway when we go back. If Will or Kate see us like this..."

"What? We are grown-ups, we can handle ourselves."

"Oh I know you're a big boy, Nikola." Helen laughed as her fingers traced his member up and down, causing him to moan deeply. "But still, we'll have to be quiet."

To this, he only laughed. "Excuse me, Helen, but are you really suggesting that you and I will be able to take a shower together, _quietly_?"

"Right. Silly me." Helen smiled back. They weren't going to do it, probably. Oh well. She was dirty, but right then, it didn't matter. Right then, she liked it that way. And if Nikola was going to offer her a chance to get even more dirtier, she was going to take her immediately. After all, there was nothing like a few hours of rough dirty sex to make up for a mission that went wrong...


End file.
